La historia jamás contada
by Georginagranger
Summary: En un mundo donde nadie puede pensar en el amor de pronto en una simple mirada que se cruzan dos personas surge una chispa de la nada. Es el 5º año de Georgina Granger en Hogwarts, conoció a aquel chico rubio de ojos azules en su primer día y desde aquel momento no pudo sacárselo ni un segundo de la cabeza.
1. Prólogo

PRÓLOGO

¿Cuántas veces habían cruzado sus miradas de odio en los pasillos? ¿Cuántas veces habían discutido y después habían sido castigados hasta altas horas de la noche? ¿Cuántas veces se habían batido en duelo simplemente por ver quién llevaba razón?

Draco estaba de nuevo con cara de pocos amigos en la entrada de aquel gran castillo, era su sexto año y lo único que le importaba era que se acabara ya el curso y quitarse este gran pesar que llevaba actualmente consigo.

Por el contrario Georgina se encontraba cogida del brazo de su gran amiga Ginny, le contaba como habían sido sus vacaciones de verano y cuanto había disfruta sin tener que discutir días tras día con aquel chico de Slytherin. A diferencia de Draco, este era el quinto año de Georgina Granger, el año de los TIMOS, pero para ella era mucho más importante pensar en lo que disfrutaría y lo bien que se lo pasaría con sus amigos, que pensar en los pesados exámenes de quinto curso.

- ¡Ron! – Exclamó Hermione Granger.

Georgina prestó toda su atención a su hermana, que reñía a su amigo Ron por comer demasiado deprisa.

Hermione era la hermana mayor de Georgina, pero su única similitud era que ambas compartían en mismo champú. Al contrario que Hermione, Georgina se centraba mucho más en vivir la vida, eso no significa que sacara malas notas, sino que únicamente tenía la suerte de que se le quedaban demasiado rápido las cosas. Hermione al contrario era mucho más cautelosa y prefería pasar largas horas centradas en los libros y en los estudios, cosa que Georgina siempre le recriminaba.

La joven Granger, sentada en la larga mesa de Gryffindor miró a su alrededor, observando cada rincón del Gran Comedor como si estuviera buscando algo, o a alguien.

- ¿Dónde está? – Susurró Georgina para sí misma.

- ¿A quién buscas? – Preguntó una chica de cabellos rubios que se encontraba detrás de ella.

- ¡Vaya, Luna! – Exclamó – Me has dado un susto.

Luna sonrió tímidamente, no había sido su intención asustar a Georgina, simplemente quería saludar a sus amigos de Gryffindor. Georgina sonrió al igual que luna, pero prefirió seguir observando a su alrededor, en vez de mantener una conversación con la rubia.

- Buenas noches Luna – Sonrió Neville tímidamente - ¿Cómo te encuentas?

- Muy bien Neville – Dijo la de Ravenclaw mientras sostenía el nuevo número de "El Quisquilloso".

Georgina soltó una pequeña risita, tanto ella como su mejor amiga Ginny tenían en mente desde hacía mucho tiempo que Neville tenía un cierto interés en la chica de Ravenclaw, por ello le dejaron un hueco para que se sentase en la mesa de los leones, sabían que Neville se lo agradecería.

La joven Granger se aisló de la conversación y continuó mirando a su alrededor buscando aquello que la tenía tan preocupada últimamente. Había escuchado cosas sobre una labor que le habían encomendado a aquel chico que buscaba pero necesitaba asegurarse de ello.

Georgina recordó la última vez que se topó con él el año pasado, había sido un año bastante interesante, primero surgió el Ejercito de Dumbledore y más tarde la visita al ministerio. Aquel año finalizó con que todo el mundo mágico supo sobre la llegada del que no debe ser nombrado y aquel año también finalizó con un intenso encuentro entre Georgina y aquel chico.

- ¡Geo! – Exclamó Ginny dándole un codazo y señalando a Hermione.

- Dime – Dijo Georgina volviendo en sí.

Hermione tan bien que conocía a su hermana sabía perfectamente en lo que estaba pensando. Durante el verano habían tenido ambas unas largas y complicadas charlas sobre aquel chico que nunca se le iban a olvidar a las dos hermanas.

- Te estaba proponiendo ir este fin de semana a Hogsmade – Repitió Hermione.

- ¡Claro! – Asintió Georgina intentando sacar una sonrisa.

La cena concluyó con el típico discurso del director Albus Dumbledore, daba la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos y recordaba a los antiguos como iban a llevarse este año las clases. La ceremonia finalizó y aun así aquel chico que Georgina estaba esperando desde el principio no apareció, por la cabeza se le pasaron diversas cosas pero tenía que estar en el castillo, y ella lo iba a encontrar esta noche.


	2. Capítulo 1: Olvídate de él

Georgina subía las escaleras dirección a la sala común de Gryffindor, su hermana Hermione acompañaba a los alumnos de primer curso a sus habitaciones, puesto que ella era prefecta de la casa.

Mientras tanto Harry charlaba con Neville y Dean sobre las nuevas asignaturas de este año, eso le hizo recordar a Georgina que mañana tendría un día muy duro con sus nuevas optativas.

- ¿Cuáles te cogiste al final? – Le preguntó a Ginny por si coincidían.

- Adivinación – Afirmó la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

Georgina giró los ojos mientras soltaba un bufido de cansancio, al contrario que ella la joven Granger se había seleccionado Runas Antiguas, únicamente por el agobio de Hermione de que esa asignatura era muy interesante y tenía que cogerla "Sí o sí".

- ¿Qué optativas te has elegido más? – Preguntó Ginny interesada mientras intentaba no caerse entre tantas personas.

- Prefiero dejar ese tema – Murmuró al joven Granger.

Su hermana mayor, Hermione, la había apuntado a diversas asignaturas sin que ella lo supiera del todo, entre ellas incluyen Runas antiguas, Aritmancia y Alquimia, aunque fuera una asignatura de sexto año algunos alumnos que quisieran podían cursar asignaturas avanzadas.

- ¡¿Alquimia?! – Exclamó Ginny con una carcajada - ¿Qué haces tú en Alquimia?

- Te he dicho que quiero dejar este tema – Respondió molesta Georgina.

- Yo si fuera tú iría a hablar con la profesora McGonagall para borrarte esa asignatura.

- ¿Qué crees que no lo he hecho? – Le explicó Granger – Pero dice que ya se cerraron los plazos y tengo que cumplir con mis obligaciones, incluso me he tenido que comprar el libro _Alquimia, arte antigua y ciencia_. ¿Sabes el tostón que tiene que ser?

El silencio se hizo entre las dos hasta que llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor donde Georgina se sentó en el sofá enfrente de la chimenea junto a Hermione que leía su nuevo libro de Encantamientos.

Georgina suspiró mirando a la madera que se iba consumiendo poco a poco en el fuego, al oír aquel suspiro su hermana cerró el libro y se giró a observarla.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Susurró Hermione mirando que quedaba muy poca gente a su alrededor.

Georgina negó con la cabeza y siguió mirando aquellos trozos de madera ennegrecida por el calor.

- Mírame Georgina – Le ordenó su hermana.

La joven Granger le hizo caso y muy a su pesar giró la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos de Hermione.

- ¿Recuerdas todo lo que hablamos no? – Le recordó Hermione – Sabes que tienes que olvidarte de una vez ¿No? Que ese chico no es bueno. Lo único que te va a traer son problemas. Siempre se ha estado metiendo contigo desde que llegaste a este colegio, sabes lo que eres únicamente para él ¿No? – Georgina miraba a las cenizas que quedaban en la chimenea – Si Harry y Ron se enteraran…

- Me da igual si Harry y Ron se enteraran – Dijo alzando el tono la hermana pequeña – Hermione ya te he dicho con el paso de los años que no siento nada que ese chico me da igual, pero todas estáis constantemente sacando el tema.

La sangre de Georgina hervía dentro de las venas, este tema le sacaba tanto de quicio que no podía ni decir una sola palabra. Todo el mundo daba por hecho que sentía algo por aquel chico de ojos azules, pero ella misma lo había negado tantas veces que pensaba que no era así.

- Me voy a dormir – Dijo Georgina antes de subirse a su cuarto.

Hermione simplemente arqueó las cejas y suspiró mientras volvía a abrir su nuevo libro de encantamientos. Conocía demasiado bien a su hermana y aunque durante estos cinco años hubiera visto con sus propios ojos insultos y miradas de odio entre el chico rubio y Georgina, nunca olvidará aquella mirada de Draco Malfoy preocupada al entrar en la enfermería a hurtadillas, después de la batalla del año pasado en el ministerio de magia, donde Lucius Malfoy casi la mata.

Georgina se levantó del sofá y subió directa las escaleras para irse a dormir, la luz ya estaba apagada así que entró sigilosamente para no hacer ruido ni despertar a nadie. Se puso el pijama y apartó las sábanas para meterse dentro de la cama, en aquel momento respiró paz y tranquilidad y supo que el sueño no tardaría en invadirla, pero no fue así, a partir de aquel momento no paró de dar vueltas en la cama y no dejó de pensar en aquello que le acababa de decir su hermana "Lo único que te va a traer son problemas. Siempre se ha estado metiendo contigo desde que llegaste a este colegio, sabes lo que eres únicamente para él ¿No?".

En aquel momento fue cuando Georgina se dio cuenta que no podía sacarse a aquel chico de la cabeza, que había estado todo el verano pensando en él y si él también estaría pensando en ella.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y suspiró intentando sacarse este pensamiento que no podía admitir de ella, cerró los ojos y por fin dejó que el sueño la invadiese.


	3. Capítulo 2: Sin rumbo

- ¡Buenos días! – Exclamó aquella voz irritante que procedía de Lavender – Hoy tenemos que empezar con buen pie el día.

Georgina dejó escapar un gruñido y se tapó hasta la cabeza con las sabanas, odiaba que la despertaran chillando o tan repentinamente, así que decidió reprimir sus insultos dedicados hacia Lavender e intentó seguir durmiendo aislada de la conversación.

- Vamos Geo, sino vamos a llegar tarde a Historia de la Magia – Dijo dulcemente Ginny poniéndose al lado de la cama de Georgina.

- Odio Historia de la magia – Dijo debajo de las sábanas la de ojos verdes.

- Mejor déjala Ginny – Susurró Hermione – Ya sabemos que no se levanta con buen pie.

- ¡Te he escuchado! – Exclamó destapándose la cabeza Georgina.

Ginny y Hermione soltaron una carcajada mientras bajaban a la sala común donde esperarían a Georgina. Ésta decidió que ya era hora de levantarse y ponerse el uniforme, diez minutos más tarde aparecía por la sala común donde se encontraban Ginny y Hermione junto con los chicos.

- Ya era hora – Dijo Harry sonriente.

- Me estoy muriendo de hambre – Dijo Ron tocándose el estómago - ¿Podemos ya bajar al Gran Comedor?

- Ron tú siempre te mueres de hambre – Le replicó la pelirroja - ¿Has cogido todo Geo?

La de ojos verdes asintió mirando en su bolsa si llevaba todos los libros y allí encontró un pergamino inservible que había comprado hace unos días en la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley, sonrió y se lo enseñó a Ginny mientras le decía que sería muy útil en los TIMOS.

- No sé por qué hemos madrugado tanto Harry – Dijo Ron – Si nosotros no tenemos clase hasta el segundo periodo.

- No entiendo por qué no os habéis cogido la asignatura de Pociones – Les riñó Hermione – Este año que la da el profesor Slughorn será mucho más interesante.

- Ya sabes que no sacamos un Excelente Hermione, por lo tanto no la podíamos coger – Explicó Harry.

En aquel momento se abrieron las puertas del Gran Comedor, la gente ya estaba sentada en sus respectivas mesas comiendo todo lo podían. Georgina reía con la historia que le estaba contando Ginny sobre los gemelos Weasley, Ron miraba a su alrededor observando todo lo que había de comer y Harry y Hermione discutían sobre que se tenían que haber apuntado a Pociones, pero en aquel momento el tiempo se detuvo para una de las personas que se encontraban allí presentes. Georgina sintió que varios ojos se centraban en ella y no pudo evitar dirigir la mirada a la mesa de Slytherin.

Aquel momento le pareció a Georgina como si estuviera ocurriendo en cámara lenta, giró poco a poco la cabeza hacía la mesa de Slytherin y allí se encontró con varias personas que miraban fijamente cada paso que daba, en primer lugar estaba Pansy Parkinson con una mirada de odio a la que Granger ya estaba acostumbrada, por otro lado estaba la seria mirada de los ojos castaños de Blaise Zabini que se encontraba al lado de Theodore Nott que también centraba sus ojos en Georgina.

- ¿Por qué miran hacía aquí? – Preguntó Ginny sin comprender.

- No tengo ni idea – Dijo Georgina apartando su mirada y dirigiéndose hacia el hueco que quedaba en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Georgina pasó todo el desayuno en silencio y preguntándose que es lo que estaría sucediendo, pero entonces se centró en la conversación de Harry.

- Es lo que os dije – Susurraba – ¿Os acordáis de lo que os conté que escuché en el tren? Pues es uno de ellos Hermione.

- Sh, Harry no quiero hablar de este tema aquí – Recalcó Hermione – Además debería de estar yendo a clase de pociones y vosotros deberíais de estar preparándoos para la próxima clase.

Luna se había acercado a nuestra mesa esperándonos para asistir a Historia de la Magia y en aquel momento Neville le dedicó una bonita sonrisa mientras se tropezaba intentando levantarse de la mesa.

Tanto Ginny como Georgina no pudieron evitar reírse a lo que Neville se puso más rojo que un tomate.

- ¿Vamos? – Preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Estoy deseando saber los nuevos temas que dará el profesor Binns este año.

- Yo estoy deseando que se duerma el profesor Binns para dormir yo también - Dijo Georgina con máximo pesar mientras se dirigían a clase.

- A mí me parece una asignatura muy interesante – Recalcó la de Ravenclaw.

Ginny opinaba lo mismo que Georgina únicamente que ella ya lo había admitido mucho antes y prefería ir con un poco de positividad a las clases. Entraron por aquella puerta y como siempre el profesor ya se encontraba en mitad de la clase hablando sin parar, no había ni una sola pausa en sus relatos.

- Buenas noches – Susurró Georgina mientras abría su libro y apoyaba su cabeza en él.

Ginny rió por lo bajo e intentó atender todo el tiempo que pudo, pero en menos de una hora ya se le hizo lo más pesado del mundo y acabó imitando a su amiga.

- Para la semana que viene me gustaría que hicierais 500 palabras hablando sobre la Guerra de los gigantes – Mandó el profesor Binns mientras los alumnos se quejaban – Quinientas palabras.

Georgina despertó con un codazo de Ginny en su brazo, se restregó los ojos y lo antes que pudo recogió y salió casi corriendo de aquella clase.

- ¿Algo interesante? – Preguntó Granger sin ánimos.

- 500 palabras de la Guerra de los Gigantes para la semana que viene – Le informó Luna.

- ¡Oh! ¿Enserio? ¿Tan pronto? – Se quejó Georgina – Como odio Historia de la magia.

- Geo también dices lo mismo de Transformaciones – Le recordó Ginny.

- Si, y de encantamientos – Recalcó Luna.

- Y de Herbología – Continuó Ginny.

- Y de…

- ¡Ya! – Exclamó Georgina – Me ha quedado claro chicas, muchas gracias, habéis sido muy sinceras.

Las tres continuaron andando y bajaron las escaleras para dirigirse a las mazmorras donde se encontraba la clase de Pociones, Georgina sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba bajando por las escaleras, tal vez pensaba que podría tener la posibilidad de reencontrarse con alguien, pero muy tristemente para ella la cosa no fue así.

En la clase de antes que la suya de pociones tampoco se encontraba Draco, Ginny se acercó a saludar a Dean con el que llevaba saliendo un tiempo y en aquel momento todos los que estuvieran mirando a Harry pudieron ver los celos en su mirada.

- ¿Por qué tienen que darse el lote delante de mí? – Susurró Ron enfurecido.

- Ron – Se quejó Hermione – Son novios, tienes que asumirlo.

A Ron se le pusieron los mofletes de color rojo por el enfado y después se apartó con Harry para no ver la escena.

- Georgina… - Comenzó a decir Hermione, pero fue interrumpida por el profesor Slughorn que estaba llamando a los nuevos alumnos para comenzar la clase.

- Luego me lo cuentas – Le dijo Georgina a su hermana – Ahora tengo que marcharme.

Georgina pudo contemplar la cara de preocupación de su hermana, pero junto a Ginny y Luna entró a clase.

El profesor Slughorn distribuyó por las diferentes mesas junto a diversos calderos, aquella era de las pocas clases que motivaban a Georgina, y se pudo contemplar como al finalizar la clase el profesor Slughorn la invitó a asistir al club de las eminencias, al igual que a Ginny.

El día continuó como cualquier otro, con la asistencia a las demás clases entre las que estaban Runas antiguas y Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

- Creo que esta noche me pasaré por la biblioteca para hacer el trabajo de Historia de la Magia – Dijo Georgina mientras que Ginny y Hermione se quedaban asombradas.

- ¿Tú pasarte por la biblioteca? ¿Dónde está la trampa? – Preguntó Ginny con una carcajada.

- No hay trampa, solo quiero quitarme este horroroso trabajo de encima cuanto antes – Afirmó la joven Granger.

- Te entiendo – Dijo Ron mirando la chimenea de la sala común – Yo tampoco soporto al profesor Binns, es el fantasma más aburrido que he visto.

- ¡Ah Ron! La semana que viene son las pruebas de Quiddich – Recordó Harry – También va por ti Georgina, no quiero que faltes a ningún entrenamiento como el año pasado.

Georgina llevaba dos años siendo cazadora del equipo de Gryffindor, los cazadores son los que se encargan de meter el Quaffle por el aro del equipo contrario, y compartía equipo con Ginny.

- Georgina acuérdate que el jueves tienes Alquimia – Dijo Hermione – y de que tenemos la cena del club de Slughorn.

Georgina en aquel momento explotó, su cabeza no podía retener más cosas así que cogió sus libros y se fue directa a la biblioteca a acabar el trabajo sobre la Guerra de los gigantes para la clase del profesor Binns.


	4. Capítulo 3: La sala de los menesteres

Caminaba entre los oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts, eran las ocho y media de la tarde y el sol ya se había escondido y había dejado su paso a la brillante luna. Georgina maldecía en susurros el trabajo que le habían puesto su primer día en Historia de la magia, y pensaba que no había sido un buen comienzo de curso.

Entro en la biblioteca del castillo, allí el silencio impregnaba todas las paredes llenas de estanterías, se acercó a la sección de Historia y buscó un sitio para sentarse junto a una lámpara de mesa.

- Será cuestión de empezar – Dijo para sí misma y se levantó a buscar libros sobre la Guerra de los gigantes.

Nunca había sido una chica que iba mucho a la biblioteca pero sabía perfectamente cómo funcionaba todo aquello y no tardó en encontrar tres libros sobre el tema deseado.

El tiempo pasaba y poco a poco Georgina iba completando las quinientas palabras de la redacción cuando de repente empezó a escuchar como un susurro que captó toda su atención. Al ver que aquello le distraía y no podía seguir concentrándose decidió ir a ver lo que era, por lo que dejó todas sus cosas y lentamente fue pasillo por pasillo a ver si encontraba quien lo originaba.

Pero se recorrió toda la biblioteca sin encontrar al causante de aquel ruido, por lo que decidió volver a su sitio y acabar de hacer la redacción de quinientas palabras.

La noche continuó normal, como otra cualquiera, bajaron todos a cenar al Gran Comedor y aquel chico continuó sin mostrarse, Georgina quiería sacárselo de la cabeza pero contra más tiempo continuaba sin verlo mñas presente se encontraba en sus pensamientos.

- ¿No vas a comer nada? – Dijo Hermione en tono de madre enfadada.

- No tengo mucha hambre – Respondió la otra Granger – No creo que tarde en subir a dormir – Estoy muy cansada.

Y tras decir aquellas palabras Georgina Granger cogió sus cosas y se marchó directa al dormitorio de las chicas en la torre de Gryffindor.

La primera semana pasó rápidamente después de eso, Georgina sabía perfectamente que tanto su hermana como Ginny comentaban aquella actitud solitaria que estaba teniendo últimamente sin saber nadie por qué. Por lo que un día decidieron cogerla de pronto y hablar con ella.

- ¡Ya está bien! – Exclamó Hermione sentando a su hermana en la cama - ¿Se puede saber que te está pasando?

Georgina aturdida por lo que acababa de suceder arqueó las cejas sin saber que decir, sabía a lo que se referían pero no estaba haciendo ninguna cosa mal.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó haciéndose la tonta Georgina – Creo que estoy cumpliendo con mis obligaciones, voy a clase, no falto a ningún entrenamiento de Quiddich, voy a estudiar a la biblioteca…

- ¡Por eso lo decimos! – Exclamó Ginny - ¿Qué te está pasando? ¿Dónde está la Georgina alegre que siempre intentaba saltarse las clases y nos hacía reír a todos? Queremos saber que sucede.

Georgina tragó saliva, ella tampoco sabía es lo que le estaba ocurriendo, solamente sabía que faltaba algo en su vida y que había un vacío enorme en aquellos momentos dentro de ella.

- Tengo clase de Astronomía – Georgina se levantó de la cama y marchó hacía la Torre de Astronomía.

Sabía perfectamente que tanto su amiga y su hermana sabían lo que les sucedía y mucho mejor que ella misma, pero aún así decidió marcharse.

Estaba subiendo hacía la torre de astronomía cuando de lejos observó a un chico rubio andar deprisa hacía el quinto piso, no se sabe bien por qué lo hizo pero Georgina decidió seguir a aquel chico por aquel oscuro pasillo, tal vez tenía esperanza de que fuera aquel chico que estaba buscando desde el primer día, pero ¿Qué le diría cuando se lo encontrara?

Georgina continuó andando a paso ligero, el chico giró una esquina y cuando fue a girar Georgina ya no estaba allí, su corazón iba a cien por hora y de pronto cayó en que allí se encontraba la sala de los menesteres, por lo que se puso enfrente de la pared y esperó a visualizar aquella gran puerta. No tardó mucho en aparecer y cuando lo hizo no dudo en atravesarla.

La joven Granger sintió un escalofrío al observar lo grande y frío que era aquel lugar, pocas veces había entrado en aquel sitio y las veces que lo había hecho no había sido sola. Comenzó a caminar lentamente, no tenía ni idea de a dónde dirigirse, pero si era verdad lo que contaban de aquel sitio, él mismo le llevaría a donde ella necesitaba.

Mirando a sus alrededores podía ver la cantidad de cosas sin utilidad que se habían ido acumulando durante el tiempo en aquel lugar, cajas, sillas, escobas… Georgina caminaba abrazándose el cuerpo, sentía un cierto respeto hacía ese lugar cuando de pronto escuchó como si fuera una puerta cerrándose, un tanto atemorizada miró a su alrededor sin ver desde donde procedía aquel sonido, así que decidió seguir caminando.

Montañas y montañas de objetos llenaban aquello pasillos y entre una de las montañas mientras iba observándolas con atención descubrió una pequeña cajita que destacaba por sus colores, tuvo la tentación de ir a abrirla y así fue.

- ¡¿Que estás haciendo tú aquí?! – Exclamó una voz que deseaba escuchar hace tiempo.

Se giró repentinamente y se topó con aquellos ojos grisáceos que quería haber visto hace días por los pasillos del castillo. Intentó reprimir una sonrisa pero no supo muy bien si lo había conseguido.

- ¡Quieres responderme! – Dijo con tono agresivo Draco.

Georgina cambió completamente su gesto de la cara por un fruncido de ceño y se enfureció por el modo en que la estaba tratando.

- ¡Y a ti que te importa! – Exclamó Granger – ¿Qué esta sala es únicamente tuya? ¡¿Y tú que estabas haciendo aquí?! Reapareces después de una semana y te encuentro aquí. ¿Es que llevas toda la semana aquí escondido o qué?

Draco frunció también su ceño pero no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa completamente arrogante en su rostro.

- ¿Es que me has echado de menos? – Preguntó con su tono arrogante el de Slytherin.

Georgina que era muy orgullosa le dio un empujón y comenzó rápidamente y con enfado a dirigirse a la salida de la sala de los menesteres. Por lo bajo maldecía una y otra vez lo estúpido que había sido su comportamiento esta última semana simplemente por este chico.

- ¿Ahora huyes? – Chilló Draco detrás de ella- Después de haberme estado persiguiendo por los pasillos.

- ¡Yo no te he estado persiguiendo por los pasillos! –Se frenó en seco la morena y cruzó sus brazos.

- ¿A no? – Preguntó el rubio sin quitar su sonrisa arrogante - ¿Entonces que has venido hacer aquí?

- ¿Y tú? – Arqueó Georgina una ceja - ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí en la sala de los menesteres?

Draco cambió su gesto por completo, se convirtió en un gesto serio y que sinceramente daba un poco de miedo.

- No es de tu incumbencia –Dijo en seco – Y nunca más menciones esto o vuelvas a preguntarme sobre ello.

Draco pasó por el lado de Georgina y rápidamente salió de la sala de los menesteres. Por el contrario Georgina llegó tarde a la clase de Astronomía, Ginny le preguntó dónde se había metido pero la respuesta fue que salió un poco a tomar el aire. A partir de ese momento todos pudieron ver que Georgina Granger volvía otra vez a ser la misma de siempre.


End file.
